Annoying (Mwa Mwa) penguins
A "Mwa Mwa Penguin" (Pygoscelis adeliae turpitudo) is a horrible subspecies of Adelie Penguin; usually identified by their "fancy" style and annoyingness. They are not chicks, and fully grown penguins dubbed JUST. PLAIN. ANNOYING. Some consider "Mwaatra" a unconfirmed religion. The only known cure for Mwaatra (only mwa mwa penguins dont like it) is Logic soup. There is a company to help get the annoying brats off the street annoying people, this company is of course the BBRS (Bay Bee Removal Squad). They are very sick of Mwa Mwa penguins. Like I am. They are famous for their lack of sense. Most Mwa mwa Penguins are located in the Pet Shop/Plaza, which inconveniently doubles as an annoyingly uptight place. Mwa Mwa penguins often work for evil penguins, such as Darktan . They act like extremely annoying infant humans and are usually pests. Mwa mwa Penguins are also extremely evil and more evil because of this. They Approach with daringness. Most Mwa mwa Penguins eventually obtain a nice locket... too good for them. Thus people call the cops on them for theft. If they are taken to an igloo with furniture, they may destroy it. For some reason,they are mostly seen at daytime. Soon after destroying the home Mwa Mwa penguins will usually become very very annoying, and return to the Pet shop/Plaza for more peskiness. Some Mwa mwa Penguins will pretend to be good and pretend theres a superhero as the nice person. They usually do this at a random time or moment. Obviously, if this happens the mother or father usually give a punishment(which they should). But sometimes they will continue, but by a larger scale (i.e, the Town). They are dubbed very A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!!!!!! Trivia * They are very f#&%*#% ridiculous!!!! * 680 million of penguins are Mwa Mwa penguin. * They like abusing puffles. However they are unaware that they're abusing them at all, they think they're playing with them. * They are NOT chicks * They are penguins * They are grown up * Flywish hates them. * Proffesor Flaggles is on a quest to rid the world of them. * Gangster Totodile Hates Mwa Mwa Penguins because Mwa Mwa Penguins Are Usually Dangerous, Evil, On Bad Side! * Through happening very rarely, some penguins have been mistaken with Mwa Mwa penguins. This often happens for penguins with pajamas, due to many Mwa Mwa penguins wearing pajamas. * They are banned in Chinstrap. Example For Talking . This an exemplary quote of the Mwa Mwa Penguin dialect. Hwi, I Am The Nwicest Wun In Cwub Pwenguin! (NOT REALLY, THEY'RE JUST ANNOYING) Notable Mwa Mwa Penguins These pookies ignore the future. * Manny Peng - A very weird Mwa Mwa Penguin, who is currently in the CyberVoid for being so annoying around Puggie4276 the epic. * Joey - One of Manny's weird friends. He is in the Underworld being taught by Demon Penguins to be annoying. * Chubbs - Another one of Manny's friends who wears aluminum over his beak. In the Hot Snow for going way overboard with Flywish. * Mah Boi - She is very evil and has a crush on Manny Peng. Also in The Hot Snow. * Luka Wryren - A Mwa Mwa Penguin in Mectrixctic's Army. He's suprisingly nerdy and has invented several havoc-causing things. He graduated at the top of his class in Mectrixctic's military academy. * Kcamp2 - A very evil Mwa Mwa Penguin. Graduated too and is a commander in Mectrixctic's Army. * Cutiekins - an extremely evil mwa mwa penguin who is nicknamed Evilry. One the known Mwa Mwa penguins who actually have a bit of sense (Too bad she's evil!). Is very annoying. Graduated and got into Darktan's army as a sergeant. * Chansi - Usually at the top servers, and hates us heroic pookie haters. Make sure to get him. * Catlover752 - A random pookie who hates people hating pookies to save CP. * Cocoa 444 - Another random pookie just like Catlover752. * Pin Pin Pon - Hates haters aswell. * Pookie Lilly - The Least Annoying Pookie. Very Nice And Cute. Servants Along with Mwa Mwa Penguins come a whole leigon of slaves and staff of all kinds. Penguins would come to what's left of their igloo and have penguins "hire" them to help with their Mwa Mwa Penguins. Usually the people who hire them pretend to have great wealth but are really poor wretches drafted into this underworldly job. * Butler: Butlers are often Hired by penguins. They come to clean the igloo into a slightly habitable environment, pretend to make food, ask who it is when a penguin enters, and they sometimes help with a Mwa Mwa Penguin. * Maid: Maids are like butlers, however, they are females. *'Chef/Cook': Chefs (sometimes called cooks) are penguins who are hired to "make food" for the owner of the igloo. * Worker: They work for the owner. They commonly speak in third person language, and refer to their owner as "master" or "mistress". Many Mwa Mwa penguins are afraid of these and will then destroy the igloo once more. They may be based off of various detective stories, of which "the worker did it". These have a nineteenth century air about them, and often dress in a similar manner. More Trivia * Some Mwa Mwa Penguins were members of the Str00del Force, but left when they started fighting against Darktan. * Mwa mwa penguins often want to be evil. * A method of trickery some penguins who got their igloos wrecked 3 times by Mwa Mwa penguins and want them to die is putting on the Ghost Sheet and yelling, "AVADA KEDAVRA!". The Mwa Mwa penguin will immediately die as this spell kills things. *Some are known to be Billy Mays haters (This is probably how Billy Mays got fatally hurt on a plane). *It is revealed that Penguinborg created Them. Penguinborg is a nuisance and evil. See Also *Nummy Cakes *BBRS (Bay Bee Removal Squad) *Woow50000 Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Evil Armies Category:Mwa Mwa Penguins Category:Nuisances